Faroese Cuisine
Browse All Faroese Recipes: Faroese Appetizers | Faroese Soups | Faroese Salads | Faroese Vegetarian | Faroese Meat Dishes | Faroese Snacks | Faroese Desserts Faroe Islands - Cooking and Food Overview of Faroese Cuisine History Faeroe Islands are located in the Northern Europe between North Atlantic Ocean and Norwegian Sea. Faeroe Islands are a part of Denmark, which is self-governing since 1948. Due to the fact that Faeroe Islands are practically a part of Denmark, Faeroe Islands cuisine is very similar to Danish cuisine. Faeroe Islands traditional food reflects the northern agriculture climate, where most meals are made of grains, Beef, Pork, Chicken and milk products. Beside Danish influences, American and Italian influences are also very predominant. American influence is noticeable with dishes such as salads, pasta, baked potatoes, barbeque, Turkey and ready-to-eat Chicken, while Italian influences evident by the large consumption of pizza and common use of tomatoes. The main source of protein for most inhabitants is Pork meat. People from Faeroe Islands prefer to eat Pork meat as steaks or minced; and also they prepare sausages or rissoles from Pork meat. Cuisines of Faroe Islands hello hello hello Faeroe Islands cuisine is as well heavy on fish consumption; the main dishes which require meat are sandwiches with shrimps, smoked salmon, marinated Herring, smoked Herring and egg yolk. Meat is also very popular in Faeroe Islands even more than fish, the inhabitants of Faeroe Islands prefer grilled, fried or boiled sausages, Ham, Bacon and all sort of smoked Pork meat. As for vegetables there is a large variety of vegetables such as sweet potatoes, tomatoes, cucumber, peppers served as dressing or as main ingredients. rice, wheat flour and cabbage are also very frequent in Faeroe Islands cuisine. The most important ingredients for a Faeroe Islands meal are meat, fish and bread. It is also important to know that in Faeroe Islands cuisine you will not find spicy dishes, the main spices used are salt and pepper. Faeroe Islands cuisine itself is not very rich in local recipes most recipes are Danish or generally north European. Preparation Methods for Faroese Cooking Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Faeroe Islands regions. Faeroe Islands cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Faeroe Islands cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Faeroe Islands cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Faeroe Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Meat is one of the main elements of most Faeroe Islands dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Faroese Cooking In Faeroe Islands Cuisine there are a large variety of cooking utensils starting from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners, food pans and food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets and accessories, the Faeroe Islands cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Faeroe Islands dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Faeroe Islands food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, and kitchen thermometers, measuring cups and measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers and strainers. Indispensable utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "munitions store". Faroese Food Traditions and Festivals People from Faeroe Islands have a large number of festivals and national holidays which engage culinary traditions. Special dishes are cooked to honor the fallowing days: Olaifest celebrated on the 29th of July, New Year’s Day ( January 1), Easter, Prayer Day ( May 16), Ascension Day ( May 29) and Christmas Day ( December 25). On Christmas people from Faeroe Islands prepare oatmeal Balls as main dish and Ris a la Mande( rice pudding) as dessert. It is traditional to prepare mammi, a Rye pudding for Easter as well as roasted Lamb and Lamb stew. There are also many other festivals and holly days when people from Faeroe Islands prepare their traditional dishes. People in Faroese Food * Are you into Faroese Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Numerous Faeroe Islands chefs artistically utilize the essential ingredients and cooking method for traditional Faeroe Islands dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Faeroe Islands chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Faeroe Islands chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Faroese Cuisine Category:Danish Cuisine Category:European Cuisine